


[Podfic of] Too Much

by klb



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by JalulesAuthor's summary: “I’m gonna level with you here, Patty,” Holtzmann says, very seriously, and that’s more than enough to put Patty on guard. A serious Holtzmann is some serious business.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573900) by [Jalules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalules/pseuds/Jalules). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Too%20Much.mp3) | **Size:** 20.8 MB | **Duration:** 16:42

| 

Cover Art by klb.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first Ghostbusters podfic I recorded, but due to some circumstances I haven't posted it until now. It's also the first and last podfic I tried recording inside my new bedroom closet, which turns out to have terrible acoustics. WHOOPS. But when I tried to rerecord in a different space I found that I'd already become attached to a bunch of the line readings from my original try, so I ended up staying with this version.
> 
> This is ALSO also the first time I have made myself cover art that I am actually kind of happy with, thanks to the cover art episode of the auralphonic podcast!
> 
> The amazing forzandopod is also working on a version of this, which I will link from here once it's posted.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513344) by [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [Jalules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalules/pseuds/Jalules)




End file.
